There are a wide variety of different types of modular traction power units (or MPUs). Some common types of MPUs include tractors, all-terrain vehicles, and other vehicles that are capable of applying tractive forces, for example, to pull an implement.
At times, a particular application may benefit from combining tractive efforts of multiple MPUs. For instance, in a scenario in which a towed load is too heavy for a single MPU to pull, that scenario may benefit from combining multiple MPUs in order to apply tractive effort to pull the load. In such scenarios, multiple MPUs have been connected to one another in different ways in an effort to combine the tractive efforts of the multiple MPUs.
In one type of combination, the MPUs are connected in series with one another. However, with an increased number of MPUs connected in series, the force vectors can quickly become misaligned with the towed implement, especially on turns.
Some have attempted to address this issue by connecting the MPUs in parallel with one another. However, the MPUs may be mismatched in that one MPU may have the ability to exert higher tractive forces than the others. This has been handled in various ways. For instance, where the MPUs are animals (such as oxen, horses, mules, etc.) an operator provides supervision and direction through, for instance, voice, reigns, a whip, etc. The animals tend to learn how to modify their tractive efforts through various maneuvers, such as turns.
Where the MPUs are machines, such as tractors, they have often each needed an operator to provide guidance and position synchronization. Such approaches have often had a mechanical connection both at the front and the rear of the MPUs in order to maintain relative position and to guide direction of the individual machines.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.